


The Ocean Knows

by samofoolish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samofoolish/pseuds/samofoolish
Summary: Momo and Sana come to an already know conclusion by the both of them while the ocean hums in the background of their conversation.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	The Ocean Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, but I'd still like to put it out into the world. Also, English isn't my first language, so please take that into account when catching grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

It's quiet. It's been this way between them for a while. This moment is no different. Maybe that's why it's so comfortable. Something they both lightly hold onto.

Someone will break first. They always do. Especially at night, when things hold less weight. The darkness hides the responsibility of the words very well. They know this more than anyone.

"Are you in love?"

A wave crashes against the shore. Maybe a slightly bigger one than the previous one, but the size of it is not surprising. Every once in a while there's supposed to be a bigger wave, maybe a stronger one, too. 

Sana smiles. She thinks. She already knows the answer to Momo's question, but she waits.

"Yeah."

It's calm for the first time. It's always been quiet. Just quiet, never calm as well.

They're not hurting. They're thinking together.

"I'm glad. She sees you."

A tear rolls down Momo's cheek. Its meaning changes as it travels down her face.

They're not hurting.

"You did, too." Sana speaks another known truth into the darkness.

Momo's crying and maybe it's just the way it is at night.

But she's not hurting. Maybe that's the problem. She doesn't care. The ocean is calm and the stars are as beautiful as Sana and she doesn't care. Sana's pretty and this is okay. She could fall in love with the moon.

"Not in the way she does."

She's giggling. And Sana giggles with her.

They're crying together now. The ocean is still beautiful. Sometimes it's too heavy, but never too loud. 

"No, not in the way she does." Sana nods.

This fits. It's predictable. Maybe that's the beauty of it.

They're tired. It's been a long time. They need to leave, but they linger. Not because they want to find something new, but because it's okay. Because they never had the chance to. They can wait. They can talk and they can go back.

Because they're not hurting. Because this isn't love that the night is carrying. It's a past. And love isn't a past. The ocean knows this, because the ocean talks to the night. The ocean understands. It's still calm.

"Are you in love?"

Sana doesn't really care. They know. She worries, she does for everyone. The waves are still the usual ones. The ocean is steady. 

"No."

Sana nods once, twice, three times in reply. It's okay. Natural. Routine-like, but not boring. They could stay here for a little longer. They're okay with leaving early as well.

The ocean is peaceful now. Quiet. The waves are asleep.

"Too much or too little?"

They both know the answer to this question as well. Still, they like listening to people talk. Voices sound nice against the hum of the ocean. 

"Neither."

Sana understands. She sees Momo again, maybe she never stopped. Maybe she still does. She also doesn't care if she still does. It's true — she's tired.

She's falling asleep. She needs peace. The wind is warm and slow, and it's urging her to go. She listens.

"Coffee? 2 sugar and cream?"

Momo's gaze is on the moon, the only witness of the night's crimes. They remember details, memories. The night is not cruel, it's honest.

The waves pick up again. Not too big, not too small. Maybe they'd run into the water, but they don't want to get wet. The water is warm and it's okay. Maybe they crave more than okay.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They're not hurting. They understand. They know.

The ocean smiles into the night and picks up where it left off. The night smiles back. It's symmetrical. Everything is where it needs to be. Nothing to spill out. Nothing to miss place.

The ocean is meticulous.


End file.
